Saint and Martyr
by Adora Angel
Summary: A letter arrives to the boys, asking for their help in protecting the youngest bloodlines of another covenant, but along with this responsibilty comes the danger that threatens them. R
1. Prologue

_**Authors Note:** Aah. My first... well second Covenant fanfiction. I've carefully thought over and analyzed what I'm doing with this story. So updates may come a little slow, but not too slow no worries. First chapter is short but... well first chapters are usually short. So on with the show, and enjoy it all._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant or the boys created from that movie. I own the characters I created and this storyline._

_

* * *

_

_To the Covenant of Ipswich:_

_I am aware that it is unwise to contact you as addressed above and in remarks of the covenant of our own. But I have information to share and a favor to ask. As you know, our trust has always been strong and I do trust you – the secrets of one another's covenant has been kept silent from not only the rest of the world, but from our younger generation and so far the last of our bloodlines as well. Hence why I send you this letter, written in my own hand as a report of urgency and help._

_There is a danger lurking and is threatening the lives of our last bloodline – the two youngest ones to be more direct. My daughters. What's worse is that we do not know who or what it is, but it is strong – much to strong for the two eldest ones to defy. Although my eldest daughter has ascended, my youngest has not. She is a special one, which arises a suspicion that she is more likely to be targeted by this… threat to our covenant. _

_We are powerless against it and it is impossible for myself or anyone of this covenant to defeat it and keep our last descendent safe until she ascends. As powerful as the eldest three are, they are nothing without her and she is not strong enough to defend herself. And here is where I ask for your help…_

_Your Sons of Ipswich can help protect not only her, but the others as well. The two boys, Ian and Ethan, won't need looking after. They'll actually help the Sons of Ipswich guard over the girls, but they can't do it alone. I know three of them have ascended, and the last will be ascending soon. All I ask is for protection of the two youngest – the only daughters of Salem._

_My only daughters._

_I not only ask but also beg for your help. Please help us, more along my daughters. If it were you wouldn't you ask the same from us? To help protect your sons from something you have no idea or specification of? I not only ask as a once descendent of this covenant but as a mother as well, a parent who loves and will do anything for the safety of her children._

_I know for this to happen we must reveal one another's covenant to our children, but it is a risk I am willing to take. They have grown to learn loyalty, trust, and to honor the covenant they have been brought into – I believe they are ready for this._

_If you agree to help us, finding the girls would be no problem; they both already attend school there in Ipswich. A school by the name of Spenser Academy, the only ones that really need to be sent over are the two boys._

_I will be waiting for your response, it shall be positive or negative but I will wait for it. _

_With all respect,_

_The Covenant of Salem._

_**Evyn Chancy Blair**_


	2. The Sons of Ipswich

**_Authors Note_:** _Eeep, not that much longer but the first few chapters may be a tad short, with introducing new characters and all. I believe by chapter three it gets more exciting and with long updates. By right now, everything is a must so don't abadon me cause of lack of ction please. (_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Covenant or the boys created from that movie. I own the characters I created and this storyline._

* * *

**Chapter One – The Sons of Ipswich**

The sun shined over the perfectly green grass of Spenser Academy, students adorned in the mandatory uniform were all separated into their own cliques and groups around the school. Spring break was well on its way, only two more weeks until nonstop parties and staying out late for the students of the academy.

More importantly, for the four sons of Ipswich.

Pogue Parry pulled off his helmet, taking a look over the school grounds before he hung the helmet off the handle of his banana yellow Ducati. Swinging his leg over the other side carefully, Pogue stood on his two feet as he ran a hand through his hair. He walked out of the parking lot, walking through the perfectly green grass and kept his eyes wandering around for any of the three other boys he usually hung around with.

"Oh Pogue," a male said to him, sounding as though he was attempting to be seductive.

"You are very bad as acting like a chick Reid," Pogue said to the blonde who was strolling up to him, behind him was the almost always-quiet Tyler Sims.

"What can I say? I'm too macho for the job," Reid said with a cocky smirk growing which soon disappeared as soon as he heard Tyler chuckle from behind him. "Something funny baby boy?"

"Ah, no, nothing."

"Liar."

"Buzz off Reid, leave him alone. He's only laughing at your stupidity," Pogue commented as he pushed Reid slightly and continued his walk into the school. One more to look for…

It didn't take to long to find Caleb Danvers, book bag hanging off his right shoulder and he leaned against the wall that was near the entrance of their first class. "There he is, our oh so fearless leader!"

"Cut it out Reid, you're making a scene." Caleb simply said without much tone to it, as though he was bored with Reid and his silly antics.

"I can't help it, being the center of attention is my job."

"Not today," Caleb stated plainly, his brown eyes drifting over to the form known as Pogue. "We need to talk, all four of us. After school, you know where."

"Is it important?" Pogue asked as Reid rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest and leaned against Tyler's shoulder.

"Very," Caleb replied as he pushed off the wall and walked into their first period class – History.

* * *

Reid sat on the stone seat, leaning on his arms against his knees and waiting for the 'oh so important' news that dragged him here in the first place. With a crack of his knuckles he waited for this to be over – he had other business to attend to, like video games… With a sigh the chunk of blonde hair that covered his forehead flew up, and his blue eyes moved over to Caleb who reading over a piece of paper and biting at his thumb nail.

"A little nervous there, ay Caleb?" Reid commented, his trademark smirk crawling upon his face.

Caleb merely looked up at Reid, then back down to the paper in his hands. "So why are we here?" Pogue asked, taking a seat and watched Caleb as he re-read the paper in his hand.

"Because of this," Caleb said as he wiggled the paper in his hand. "It's a letter from an Evyn Chancy Blair, who lives in Salem – which we all know is not that far from Ipswich…"

He paused, looking over the letter once more to assure what he read was right. "There is a covenant there…"

"Bullshit," Reid commented not moving from his position, keeping his eyes on Caleb. "More people with powers? Not possible, Chase was the last one…"

"Chase was a son of Ipswich," Caleb pointed out. "These people however, are children of Salem."

"Children? Like, little kids?" Tyler asked, scratching his head and his blue eyes traveled to the letter in Caleb's hand.

"It's an expression, not actually children. There are four of them, two boys and two girls." Caleb said as he gave the letter to Pogue first. "Three of them have ascended so that means they are already over the age of 18, however one hasn't."

"A danger lurking?" Pogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow, which caught both Reid and Tyler's attention.

"Let me read that," Reid said as he ran over to Pogue's side and was followed by Tyler.

"They're asking for help, from us." Caleb said as the three boys continued to read. "I asked my mother about it, and there really is another covenant in Salem. They're a little different from ours, but still somewhat the same to us. They've known about us and we've known about them for years… just never said anything to anyone."

"So what does that have to do with us? Why ask us for help?" Reid stated, looking up at Caleb.

"Because they don't know what to do, so they're turning to us for help." Caleb replied, going back to biting his thumbnail. "It's only two girls, one is 17 and it's just until her birthday… maybe sooner if they ever solve their problem."

"What makes you think we can trust them? What if it's a plot to kill us all off?" Reid snapped, cutting his eyes at Caleb and Tyler nodded his head.

"Yeah, what Reid said. I mean, look at what happened with Chase…"

"I know that, but this is different. Our parents know about this," Caleb stated firmly. "That means this covenant is really asking for help."

"So…" Pogue dragged on, a feeling in his gut already telling him where this was going.

"We're going to give it to them."

"We're going to… what?!" Reid said as he stood up. "You are out of your mind Caleb, especially making a decision like that for the rest of us!"

"You are honestly not going to sit there and deny them help?"

"What if that threat comes over here and tries to kill us? What then Caleb?"

"He has a point Caleb," Tyler interjected.

"So does Caleb," Pogue pointed out.

"The girls are already here in Ipswich! They attend Spenser Academy for Christ's sake! Reid, think about it. The girl hasn't ascended yet; something is trying to kill her. She's supposedly the weakest of the four and she is the youngest." Caleb stated. "It's like… a female version of Tyler! Would you want them to risk her life cause you don't want to help them?"

Reid merely stared at Caleb, they would fight on for hours and there would be no budging the decision; it was set, they were going to help this other covenant whether he liked it or not. He huffed, going back to his seat and sat without answering Caleb.

"So it's set," Caleb said as the letter was handed back to him. "We'll contact them tonight, hopefully get things done before the week is over."

* * *

_To the Covenant of Salem:_

_We have all agreed as a covenant together to watch over the girls and keep them under our protection until things are solved and safe for them. There are already two of us dorming in Spenser Academy so watching over the girls after hours would be no problem._

_Any other moment they would be here, in the Danvers Manor, or with us around the town. I promise you they will not leave our sight unless it is needed; such as using the bathroom for necessary needs. I am honored to have your trust in watching over your daughters Mrs. Blair, and so are the other sons of Ipswich. _

_We hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,  
__The Covenant of Ipswich_

_**Caleb Danvers**_


	3. They Arrive…

_**Authors Note: **I've noticed that I have been getting lots of new subcribers, but not so many reviews. Don't be shy now, and I would really appreciate some more reviews. It could be constructive critism or simply saying how much you like the story. It doesn't really matter, it's the thoughts on the readers that makes me put my all into my stories. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant or the boys created from that movie. I own the characters I created and this storyline._

* * *

**Chapter Two – They Arrive…**

Caleb stood tall, his hands in his pockets as he looked over the road in front of Nicky's. Reid sat on the bench, Tyler right beside him and they both looked bored beyond anything. Pogue was picking Kate up, and was late as usual, so he wasn't around to greet their visitors. No matter, he would meet them later that night and Caleb only hoped this would be easy like he imagined it in his head. Caleb sighed as he saw a white truck turn into the road, slowing down as it drove up to Nicky's and into the parking lot. It parked right in front of the boys and Caleb could see two boys sitting in the front seat.

The drivers side door open, a boy with spiky dark brown hair head popped out and his bright green eyes were more perfect then the green grass. "You Caleb Danvers?"

"Yeah," Caleb replied as the boy moved back into the car, shutting the engine off and got out of the car. The second boy looked behind him, looked as though he was talking to someone, and jumped out of the car.

"I'm Ethan Honogan," the boy with the green eyes said as he held out his hand to shake it with Caleb's. Caleb took it smiling at him as he pointed to his friend. "That's Ian Bangui."

Ian waved at him, his messy blonde hair (much like Reid's hair) moving slightly with the soft wind and his clear ocean blue eyes were more perfect then Ethan's eyes.

"I'm Caleb Danvers," Caleb introduced himself. "That's Reid Garwin and Tyler Sims."

"Isn't there four of you?" Ian questioned, slipping his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans.

"Pogue is… running late," Reid answered, throwing his arm over Tyler's shoulder. "No matter, we'll take care of the girls with no problem."

"Yeah I bet you will," Ethan muttered as he scratched at the back of his head. "Thanks… for helping us, we really didn't…"

"Hey, it's no problem. You would have done the same if it were us," Caleb stated and Ethan smiled at him.

"Let me introduce you to the girls," Ethan said as he walked to the car, opening the back door and told them to come along.

Through Ethan's side a slightly tall girl came out, her black hair had red tints at the ends and it was all pulled back into a high ponytail. Both Reid's and Tyler's jaw dropped as they oogled over her figure, which was clearly seen through black jeans and a red t-shirt. She shut the door of the car after she got out, looking to the other side of the car as the door on the other side opened.

A shorter girl jumped out, brown hair with blonde streaks were in long curls and blowing gently with the wind. Even from the distance between her and Caleb, he could see her baby blue eyes – so bright that even in the dark you can see them. Her eyes wandered over the bar, studying the curves of the walls before she settled her vision on Caleb.

"Jayden Blair," the first one said, her amber colored eyes moving over the three boys and Reid stood up from the bench to approach her.

"Reid Garwin, nice to meet you." Reid said with a smirk, then he looked over at the other one. "And you are?"

"Lelani Blair," she replied softly, her eyes moving over to Tyler.

"Tyler Sims," Tyler introduced himself shyly, not moving from the bench for anything.

"Caleb Danvers," Caleb said to the two girls. "You must be the oldest, Jayden."

"Got it, Lelani is the baby of the group." Jayden said with a smile. "I think her eyes give it away."

Lelani merely rolled her eyes, "Don't even think…"

"Lelani," Ethan said sternly as Lelani sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Excuse her, a little bitter about the… situation."

Lelani cut her eyes at Ethan, kicking at the gravel with her clean white sneaker. Caleb looked over at her as she looked up, smiling at her as though he understood her a bit. "It's alright, I would be pretty upset if I was being watched over 24/7."

It got Lelani to slightly smirk but she quickly wiped it off when Ian looked behind him to look at her, she looked at him giving him a nasty '_what?_' as her comment. Reid, however, caught her and he smirked as he walked away from Caleb and went towards Lelani.

"You're feisty…"

"And you _reek_ pervert."

This caused Tyler to snort and laugh at Lelani's comment, making Reid look back at him and shoot him a dirty look. Lelani smoothly moved around Reid, "Trust me. I'm not your type."

Tyler grinned as he stood up, walking over to Reid and slapping him on the back. "You still go the older sister to mess with Reid, no worries."

Reid smirked over at his younger friend, "You, baby boy, really like stating the obvious eh?"

It was Reid's turn to laugh as Tyler rolled his eyes, causing Jayden to look their way and raise a single dark eyebrow.

"Why don't we go in and have some fun already?" Ian suggested as he dropped his arm on Lelani's shoulders. "The night is young and we'll have all the time in the world to plan ways to watch over the girls."

"Hear hear my friend!" Reid yelled as he bounced towards Ian, Tyler at his heels. "I like you already, I believe we're going to get along just fine."

"Oh crap," Caleb muttered then looked at Ethan. "Please tell me he's not another Reid."

"Please tell me he's not another Ian."

* * *

It was evident that Ian was somewhat jerkish like Reid, but not entirely – it appeared that he did have some manners when it came to other people, more specifically girls, but was a shameless flirt just like Reid. Pogue was introduced to the group when he arrived with Kate, then went off to play foosball with Caleb as Ethan kept the girls company for a while.

"So what do you think?"

"Our opinions don't matter much really, does it?" Lelani stated and received a nudge in the ribcage from Jayden. "What- what is it now?!"

"Do you have to be such a bitter ass?" Jayden questioned and Ethan sat there quietly as he watched the two sisters.

"I'm stating the obvious," Lelani pointed out and then she looked at Ethan. "They look responsible enough, except for Reid. He _reeks_ of pervert."

"You say that about every guy-"

"Because they all reek-"

"Ok shut up," Ethan stated. "I know you're a little uneasy about this Lelani but it's for the best, and you know it. Let's hope everything goes down quickly and everything will go back to normal. I promise."

Lelani sighed, nodding her head as Kate took a seat next to Jayden with a plate of food. "So Ethan, how long have you known the guys?"

"Not too long," Ethan replied with a smile. "Just met them outside of Nicky's when we came, I'm here on a visit."

"Really?"

"Yeah-"

"Ethan! Come over here!" Ian called out as he waved at Ethan, and he nodded at him.

"Excuse me ladies," Ethan said to the girls.

"Do you have English third period?" Jayden suddenly asked Kate, taking a fry from her plate and popping it into her mouth.

"Yeah," Kate replied with a smile. "Oh my god! I knew I've seen you from somewhere!"

Jayden smiled, as she talked some more to Kate, Lelani simply sitting on the side with a bored look on her face. She blew at the bangs that hung over her right eye, letting her eyes wander around the bar as she waited for Jayden to start to include her in the conversation.

"Seems like Kate is warming up to Jayden," Caleb said he twisted a bar from the foosball table and cause one of the mini soccer men to 'kick' the ball.

"Or Jayden is warming up to Kate," Pogue replied as he twisted the bars on his side.

"Either way," Caleb said before he grunted to twist the bar. "They're getting friendly, might have them a little longer then usual."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Pogue stated with a smirk as the ball went through the hole on his side. "Damn it!"

His outburst cause Lelani to look his way, and Caleb laughed as his friend scowled at him. Caleb couldn't help but grin, looking over at the table and noticed the bright blue-eyed girl watching them. He waved at her, causing her to wave back by wiggling her fingers at him. He waved her over and she raised an eyebrow, Lelani shrugged it off as she stood up. Excusing herself from the table and walked towards the two boys.

Caleb pointed to Pogue's side of the foosball table, "Come play, you look bored."

Lelani looked over Pogue who move to make way for her as he went over to the table with Kate and Jayden. Lelani shook her head with a small smirk on her face as she looked over at Caleb. "What?"

"You're awful quiet," Caleb noted as he grabbed the ball from its place and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Don't be fooled, I'm just bored is all." Lelani replied as she placed her hands on the handles of the bar for the game.

"Well, let's change that."

"Boom! Ha! I win again! Pay up jackass," Reid said as he held out his hand to his competitor and received his money. "Thank you very much, come back for another ass whooping next week."

"You're such a bastard Reid," Ethan said with a smile on his face and shook his head slowly.

"What can I say? I'm a pro-"

"Yeah, a pro at cheating." Ian replied as he slapped Reid's back and Reid placed a hand on his chest.

"Oh, I am offended!"

Tyler, Ian, and Ethan laughed at him as Reid waited for the next guy to come and play pool with him. Ethan made his way over back to the table where Jayden was laughing with Kate about something, Pogue munching away at Kate's food. No Lelani.

"Hey," Ethan said as he grabbed Jayden's arm. "Where's Lelani?"

"Oh," Jayden said as she looked around a slight frown coming across her face. "I don't – I don't know, she was here a minute ago."

"It's alright man, she's playing some foosball with Caleb," Pogue pointed out as he nodded his head in their direction.

Ethan nodded a thank you as he looked over at the two – for the first time all day Ethan noticed that she actually smiled.


	4. The Patrol Control

_**Authors Note:** Eeep, took a bit of a while to update eh? I wanted to be careful with this chapter, since this is the first real chapter that expose how the Blair sisters are and how they interact with Reid and Tyler._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Covenant or the boys created from that movie. I own the characters I created and this storyline._

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Patrol Control**

It was raining that Monday morning, the first day the 'patrol' would begin and Lelani wasn't all that excited about it. Jayden simply shrugged it off, something she knew she couldn't control even is she did try or retaliate like her younger sister did. Jayden frowned at the mirror, twirling the ends of her hair around her fingers as she bit her bottom lip. "I think I might get rid of the red."

This made Lelani sigh, rolling as her eyes as she went back to the task of applying eyeliner. "You just got them done, and you were bitching for months about wanting them."

"Well now I kind of want them to… disappear," Jayden said as she studied her hair. "Cut my hair too."

"How much shorter can you cut it? It's already up to your shoulders," Lelani replied as she stopped applying eyeliner for a moment. "Why all of the sudden do you care about your hair?"

"I've always cared about my hair, it's you whose always not really giving a damn…"

"Because I don't, its just hair. If you cut it, it grows back. If you dye it an ugly color then wash it out, hair isn't permanent." Lelani stated as she went back to her eyeliner and smirked at the finished results.

A knock at the door caught both of the girl's attention and Jayden was the one who answered the door. "Why hello there."

"Hey Reid," Jayden simply said as she walked over to her school things and pulled them. "Come on Lelani, let's go."

"I didn't know we couldn't leave without the hallway patrol," Lelani stated as she grabbed her bag and books. "Let me guess, Reid and Tyler in the morning. All four of you at lunch, then Caleb and Pogue in the afternoon."

"She's figure it out," Reid said as he waved his hands and took stride steps towards Lelani. "You know, you have one nice attitude."

"And you try too hard," Lelani said as she walked past Reid and towards the door – which had Tyler lingering by it. "Hey Tyler, you look like you might vomit."

"God this girl doesn't know how to keep comments to herself," Jayden mumbled as she walked out of the room and Reid closely followed her.

"If I kept my comments to myself, then the world would be all fine and dandy. We can't have that now can we?" Lelani said with a little pout, walking backwards so she could look at her sister as she talked.

"You are nothing but trouble…"

"And you're a goody-two shoes, we're even." With a simple turn Lelani's back was now facing Jayden and she looked over at Tyler with an amused grin. "So, how are you today Tyler?"

Jayden couldn't help but shake her head at her little sister, causing Reid to chuckle softly as he walked next to her. "Bit of a wise ass, your sister."

"Coming from the boy who is the master of wise ass'…?"

"You're funny," Reid said with a smirk stopping in front of Jayden, making her stop as well and she raised an eyebrow.

"And you bore me," Jayden simply stated, walking around Reid and walked behind Tyler and Lelani – who managed to engage in a conversation that didn't cause Lelani to make a remark that could possibly offend someone.

Reid however, was a bit in… shock? These two weren't even the slightest interested in him and took nothing he said to the heart either. He moved quickly, so he was next to Jayden as they entered into the busy hallway. "Tyler!" Reid called out to the younger boy, who turned to look at the blonde. "Take Lelani to her locker and to her first period class, I'll take Jayden to hers."

Tyler nodded his head, letting the small girl lead him to her locker as Reid followed Jayden. "So, I bore you eh?" Reid started as Jayden put in the combination for her locker, opening it and getting the books she needed for her first class. "Anything I can do to make you… not so bored with me?"

Jayden put the book in her bag, looking at Reid as he wore a cocky grin on his face. "I'm sorry, did you say something? I wasn't really paying attention," Jayden said as she closed her locker, zipping up her bag and slipped it onto her shoulder.

Reid's grin melted into a frown, Jayden staring up at him with curiosity in her eyes. "You serious?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't," Jayden replied. "Now, it's either you tell me now or start taking me to class… cause I'm not going to be late because of you."

Reid's blue eyes widened at Jayden's attitude towards him, almost astonished at how easily she can dismiss him and shrug it off as though he was nothing more then a mere bug. Jayden raised an eyebrow, "No answer then?"

Jayden walked around him, heading towards her class leaving Reid standing there a bit confused… until he realized she was gone.

"Hey wait!"

* * *

Lelani sat in her seat for her first class; her anger was evident in the way she literally ripped her notebook out from her book bag – Caleb changed her schedule without letting her know and now everything was re-arranged much to her displeasure. She growled to herself, opening the notebook and started to scribble away in her notebook as she waited for class to start. As everyone settled the door suddenly swung open and entered a blonde hair, blue eyed boy. 

Reid scanned the classroom and smirked as his eyes lay on a certain Blair sister. "Dear god, kill me now." Lelani mumbled to herself as Reid made his way towards her. "What are you doing here?"

Reid took a seat next to her, smirking as he nodded his head towards the teacher and smiled at Lelani. "My dear, I've always had this class – we just haven't seen one another until now."

Lelani rolled her eyes, going back to her notebook; "Don't get any ideas Reid, I'm not the type to try with."

"Meh, I figured that. I'm leaning more towards your sister anyways," Reid said with a cocky smirk as Lelani looked at him; raising an eyebrow just like her sister does. "What?"

"You sometimes make me want to vomit."

With that Lelani turned to the front, giving the teacher her full attention and Reid simply chuckled at her response. "At least I make you want to do _something_."

Class passed slowly, Reid fell asleep in his seat as Lelani got all the notes she needed for class and started the homework when she finished up her classroom. Two minute before the bell rang Lelani checked her watch, slipping her things into her bag and looked at Reid who has his head placed on the desk, a bit of drool puddling by his cheek. Lelani snickered at this, taking out her cell-phone and took a picture of the scene before her.

"Dumbass," Lelani mumbled to herself, smiling at the picture in her cell-phone. The bell rang and Lelani took this opportunity to smack Reid on the head. "Wake up! Next class Reid!"

Reid shot up, staring wildly at the class and a few students managed to laugh at his reaction. He looked at Lelani, who simply shrugged, and urged him to move so she could go to her next class. Reid wiped his mouth, grabbing his things and moving into the aisle as Lelani followed.

"Next time, try to keep your drool away from my notebook. I'm not a fan of soggy notes," Lelani piped as she patted Reid's chest and moved down the aisle; Reid simply stared in bewilderment and shook the sleep away.

"Drool?"

"Yes, drool Reid. You drooled, it was quite disgusting if you asked me." Lelani retorted as she moved into the hall, Reid following behind as she walked to her locker.

Reid rubbed his eyes, stopping when Lelani stopped at her locker and grabbed the things she needed for her next class. "I don't drool."

"You did in class, I have a picture if you'd like to see?" Lelani offered, a smile spreading on her face as Reid's face contorted in horror.

"Give it," Reid said as he held out his hand.

"No."

"Give me the picture dearie, and I'll take you on a date." Reid said as he leaned into the locker, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I thought you were leaning more towards my sister?" Lelani replied back, raising her eyebrows. "Now, if you want me to keep the picture to myself you do as I say – first things first, stay away from me…"

"What do you think you're doing?" A stern, yet familiar, voice called behind Lelani.

The brunette winced, turning to see her older sister standing behind her with a disapproving look on her face. "Negotiation?"

"Give it here," Jayden ordered as she held out her hand and waited for Lelani to hand over her phone.

"This isn't fair-"

"And you have been acting like a child," Jayden snapped back as she flipped the phone open, going through the files and deleted the picture of Reid. "Honestly Lelani, get over it. There's nothing more you can do but to simply deal – so get used to having them following you around."

Lelani snapped her phone from Jayden, slamming the locker door shut and turned to Jayden. "You're not my damn mother."

Lelani took off to her next class, Reid shoving Tyler (who was behind Jayden watching the whole ordeal) and ordered him to follow her making sure she got to class safely. Jayden sighed as she watched Lelani storm off, Tyler chasing behind her.

"Sorry about that," Jayden said to Reid, who was watching Tyler catching up with the angry brunette. "Lelani doesn't take up to authority too well; too independent if you asked me. It's been tough trying to get her to listen to us since she was little, I could only imagine how hard it would be to get her to listen to people she doesn't know."

"She doesn't listen?" Reid asked, a bit curious – something unlikely of him.

"Yeah, you tell her not to do something and she'll turn around and do it." Jayden said as she looked at Reid. "You have a bit of spit there."

Reid quickly wiped the spot, moving off the lockers he was leaning against. "Let's get moving, Caleb will kick my ass if he finds out you were late for class."

Jayden nodded, silently agreeing and lead Reid to her next class. She walked without a good-bye and went to her seat, letting Reid wander off to his next class alone.

Watching over the Blair sisters would be more difficult then anyone could have imagined.


	5. Agree To Disagree

_**Authors Note:** Eeep! Sorry for the late update guys! Been MAJOR busy this past month but now I have loads of time on my hands and nothing to do tomorrow so hopefully I'll get the next update up soon. Comments are love, and thank you for being so patient._

**

* * *

****Chapter Four – Agree To Disagree**

Lelani slapped her bag onto her bed, a look of utter fustration and annoyance on her face. Jayden looked up at her sister from the book she was reading, chuckling at the younger girl and was amused at how childish and spoiled she was behaving. Lelani stomped to the small bathroom in their room, wiping off the already destroyed make-up from her afternoon class. "I cannot believe he did that!"

"Well, you are giving them a hard time deary," Jayden commented as she went back to her book.

"I don't need babysitters!" Lelani snapped as she threw the tissue in her hand in the wastebasket. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Apparently not, even our mother thinks you need watching after-"

"Mother has no idea what she is talking about," Lelani snapped again, looking over her face in the mirror and snarled at the smudged mascara that refused to come off. "Besides, it gives Caleb no right to change my schedule! Especially to… swim classes!"

Jayden simply shook her head as she continued to read her book, Lelani looking herself in the mirror and watched as her baby blue eyes faded into a pure white color. Her hair was back to being straight in a matter of seconds and Jayden snapped her head up. "You're not supposed to be using!"

"It was an emergency!"

"I don't care!" Jayden scowled as she slammed her book shut, and getting up from the bed. "Something is trying to kill us off and you're using! You ascend in a matter of months and you use more then any of us, I don't want you addicted!"

"I'm fine," Lelani said as she waved off her sister and walked out of the bathroom to the small closet in the room. "No one is addicted…"

"Lelani, this is no joke." The older sister added, her hands curling into fists. "Look at what happened to Aunt Meg…"

"Aunt Meg was a show off," Lelani retaliated. "Leave me alone, it's the first time I used in like what? Weeks?"

Lelani whipped out a light pink t-shirt, mumbling a self-victory to herself as she pulled her uniform shirt off and pulled on the t-shirt. Kicking off the plaid skirt, socks, and shoes off Lelani wiggled comfortable in a pair of jeans and flip-flops. She walked casually to the door where Jayden raised her eyebrow at her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Caleb, I have a bone to pick with him." Lelani replied as she opened the door.

"Lelani don't," Jayden warned against her sister, who strolled out the room and shut the door behind her. "You will not chase after her Jayden… let her get in trouble…"

Lelani strolled down the hall, walking around in search of Caleb – she knew he was still around she could _feel _him. Running up the steps and searching around for a little long, Lelani smirked as her baby blue eyes laid upon her victory and she strolled casually up to Caleb Danvers. Her fingers tapped his shoulder, causing the brunette to turn and look at her.

"Lelani? What are doing-"

"Caleb, we need to talk." Lelani stated, placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head to the side. "Who said you could change my schedule?"

"Excuse me?"

"My schedule, I had soccer last period and now I have… swimming lessons! I hate swimming," Lelani pointed out, her head bouncing along the attitude that was laced to her words. "Listen, you might be my new guardian or whatever but you have no damn right to interfere with my life, let alone my school schedule which took me a whole month to adjust too in the first place!"

"It's for your own good, you all alone out on the field is never a good sign."

"That is not the point Caleb and you know it!" Lelani snapped as she stomped her foot like a child. "Now you give me my schedule back!"

Caleb sighed, "Is that how you're going to honestly act? Like a child?"

"I'm a little pissy that my schedule is changed, without even my consent. I get to class and the first thing handed to me is a brand new schedule." Lelani stated and she let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm still getting used to you… boys following me around but I – why are you smiling?!"

"Nothing," Caleb smirked as he softly shook his head.

Lelani frowned as Caleb's smirk grew wider and she didn't know if she should be mad or… well all she could think of right is being mad. "I'm not being childish about this."

"Of course you're not."

Lelani stared at him, placing her hands on her hips once more and watched him carefully. "Ok, listen. I know it's a little weird and all, but trust me it'll be over before you know it." Caleb said as he tugged on the strap of his book-bag. "Then you'll be back to your normal life and your schedule will be back to the way it was."

"What do you-"

"Trust me, it's only until things blow over." Caleb stated, grinning as Lelani's features softened, even her baby blue eyes seemed to glimmer.

"O-oh… well… umm…"

"You're welcome."

"Sorry," Lelani said quickly. "I'm not too fond of people… well giving me orders. Jayden says I'm too independent."

"So I've heard," Caleb stated then looked behind the smaller girl. "Someone's coming…"

"They can deal – WHOA! Hey! Let go you-" Lelani's yells were silenced by Caleb's hand as he clamped it over her mouth, the two quickly ducking into the janitor closet nearby.

Caleb kept his hand over Lelani's mouth, who was gripping his wrist, and kept her near him as he felt it. Something… dark creeping by. Lelani gripped his wrist tighter as it grew closer, an icy feeling surrounding the two and it seemed to have filled into Lelani's nose; the cold stinging her insides with every deep breath she took. Caleb let out a breath, the air immediately fogging out in front of him and stared down at the crack beneath the door, seeing the shadowy figure of two feet standing in front of the door. Lelani's other hand frantically looked for Caleb's other hand, gripping it as soon as she found it and trembled at the new sensation that was now rocking her body.

The room just kept getting colder and colder, the two now shivering and their skin paling out on them. Caleb shut his eyes, pressing Lelani closer who was going in a whirl of panic and want to run out of the room.

"Lelani! Where are you?!" Someone yelled out from the hall, and Caleb opened his eyes to see the shadow gone but the room still freezing cold.

Caleb grabbed the doorknob, turning it and walked out of the room. A shivering Lelani followed behind, stumbling to the floor and Jayden ran to the two as her amber eyes caught sight of them. Tyler and Reid followed after as she ran kneeled down to her sister, who was shivering and clattering her teeth. Caleb the same way, but strong enough to hold his composure.

"What happened?" Jayden questioned, looking up at Caleb as she rubbed her hands together and a small flare sparked through her eyes.

"I-I d-d-don't know," Caleb stuttered, sucking in a deep breath and held onto his abdomen. "It g-g-got so c-c-c-c-cold."

Jayden touched one of Lelani's cheek, the other placed on her stomach and Lelani sucked in a deep breath. Very slowly a warm feeling tingled through her skin, the small soft pink and color returning to Lelani's skin. Lelani blinked, letting out a soft breath and a soft thank you to Jayden.

Jayden was on her feet in no time, rubbing her hands together once more and giving Caleb the same treatment as Lelani. "Took you long enough," Lelani said as she rubbed her arms, a slight chill still running through her as she looked around in the hall.

"Was looking for someone to come with me, I ran out as soon as I heard you." Jayden replied, finishing up with Caleb and turned to Lelani. "What exactly happened?"

"Someone was coming down the hall, didn't feel right." Caleb answered, still getting over the freezing temperature his body endured only moments ago. "We hid in the closet, someone was in front of the door and the room… it just kept getting colder by the minute. Felt like we were in a freezer."

"See! I told you something was wrong," Tyler said as he backhanded Reid's chest and Reid glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Jayden questioned.

"I felt something in the hall before we bumped into Jayden," Tyler replied. "Reid felt it too, but he just shrugged it off."

"Reid!"

"What? I was thinking it was just Aaron or something…"

Lelani slowly stood up, looking over her sister. "You're reporting this aren't you?"

"I have too Lelani," Jayden stated. "Don't give me that look."

"They'll only set more rules and regulations, more restrictions!"

"Lelani I have too," Jayden stated once more. "I'm sorry… you're not the only one suffering here."

Lelani groaned, rubbing her arm and looked around the hall for anything weird. "I have a question…"

The Blair sisters looked over at Caleb, who fixed his eyes on the two as well. "When you said you heard Lelani… what did you mean?"

"We have a communication," Jayden replied. "With our minds, if one of us is in trouble and can't reach a phone we call each other through the air waves… well mostly Lelani…"

"And why's that?" Reid asked, causing the youngest to look at him.

"Because I'm the goddess of air."


	6. The Covenant of Elements

_**Authors Note:** Woot! Another update done and up! I'm so glad, this is moving along smoothly and the exact way I want it too. I'm not too sure how many chapter this may take me, so...meeep. But who cares, enjoy while you can dahlings._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Covenant or the boys created from that movie. I own the characters I created and this storyline._

**

* * *

**** Chapter Five – The Covenant of Elements**

There was certain amount of things Caleb allowed himself to believe, after all he was a warlock and his family was a long line of warlocks as well. But that was the farthest he would allow himself to believe; he didn't believe in fairies, ghosts, and there was a very limited amount of demons he would allow himself to believe. But to know that Lelani was a goddess? Well… that was just too hard to believe. Not that he doubted what she was saying was true, but for the mere fact on how childish she had been acting and the attitude the size of a cannon.

Then it hit him, just what kind of powers these sisters (and their brothers) really held?

Caleb ordered a meeting in his home to discuss over it, Lelani sitting on the couch very bored and very anxious to get up and run out the door. Jayden was playing a game in her cell-phone, the light from the object glowing over her face and amber eyes. Reid and Tyler sat on the opposite couch, looking around and occasionally Reid would glance over at Jayden who wouldn't even glance over at him.

"What do you think it was?" Pogue asked Caleb, the two a bit far off from the group and whispering to one another.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's powerful. Can change the atmosphere in a matter of seconds," Caleb replied his eyes drifting over to Lelani who was now tugging at the ends of her hair. "She's the main target, I don't think it'll bother to go for Jayden."

"Well… she is a goddess…"

"We don't know what they mean by goddess," Caleb stated as he looked over at Pogue, his arms stiffly crossed against his chest. "All we know is that she hasn't ascended yet and she must have something powerful about her if it, whatever it is, wants her so badly."

"There's something about her… something strange Caleb, I sensed it the minute we met her." Pogue stated, watching the brunette twirl a strand of hair around her finger.

"We'll figure it out soon enough."

Lelani sat up straight and looked over towards the door, hearing two loud pounding noises and watched as Caleb ran to the door to answer it. Ethan and Ian walked in quickly, greeting Caleb as he shut the door as soon as they entered. Jayden shut her phone, slipping the small silver object into her pocket. "Took you long enough," Jayden pointed out as the two boys walked into the seating area and joined them. Pogue and Caleb following these actions.

"Had some things to take care of," Ethan pointed out and looked over at Lelani. "What happened?"

"It's here, I felt it. And it is pissed," Jayden stated as she looked over her nails.

"How much damage did it do?" Ian asked, a slight sense of urgency rising in his voice.

"Not much, I'm still alive aren't I?" Lelani stated, sitting back in the couch and looked over the ceiling. "We have other things to worry about at the moment."

"Lelani let is slip that she's a goddess," Jayden stated and her younger sister cut her baby blue eyes at her.

"Damn it Lelani," Ethan snapped as he smacked her knee and she yelped. "I told you, the first thing I told you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Explain to them Ethan what we really are," Lelani replied as she rolled her eyes and was slightly amused with the reaction she was getting out of Ethan.

Ethan swiftly looked over at the four other boys, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Right ok," Ethan started as he motioned for Ian to sit between Jayden and Lelani. He obeyed and poked Lelani in the side, muttering about her being a big mouth.

"Is she really a goddess?" Reid asked smoothly, a sly smirk crawling up on his face.

"Depends, what do you think we mean by goddess?"

The smirk was wiped clean off of Reid's face as Ethan grinned at him. "Lelani is… different. Can't really _expose _how but know she's special to our Covenant. Since she spoke of what _kind _of gift she bears it's only fair we let you know jus what we are.

"We bear powers of the four elements, Lelani being of air. Jayden bears fire, Ian is water, and I bear earth." Ethan said as he looked over the four boys, his green eyes wandering over them before he settled them on the other three of his own covenant. "Our eyes match with our powers, hence why the color is so much more vivid and sharper then the normal human eye."

Ethan stood there for a while, examining each face as they took in all the new information he basically handed to them. His green eyes swirled a little, his head tilting to the side as he watched a plant in the back grow a little. Lelani sighed, rolling her eyes. "Show off, are we done here? I have stuff to do."

"Like what?" Jayden stated, looking over her younger sister.

"A party-"

"You are **not **going to the Dells!"

"What… why not?" Lelani snapped, sitting up and looking over at Jayden.

"Don't you get it Lelani? This isn't a god damn game," Ethan stated firmly and Lelani merely raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll take blondie and Tyler over there with me-"

"I said no."

"You are not my mother Jayden," Lelani snapped back, her baby blue eyes slightly shining.

"Hey! No using!" Ian squeaked as he placed his hand over her eyes and Lelani yelped.

"Ian!"

"Wow… she's worse then Reid." Tyler said as he watched over the three argue on the couch, Ethan standing there and watching all of them.

"Shut up Tyler," Reid said as he shoved Tyler a little and a loud popping noise erupted from the other side of the room.

Jayden, Ian, and Lelani all rubbed their hands and winced slightly from the encounter. Caleb looked over, seeing that the back of their hands were now marked red. "Enough!" Ethan bellowed, an intense swirl in his eyes. "Lelani you are forbidden to go to the Dells. As well as you Jayden, I will _not _take any chances until things cool down. Am I understood?"

The three nodded their heads, Lelani now wearing an annoyed look on her face but soon raised an eyebrow. "May I use the bathroom? Or am I not allowed to do that either?"

Ethan sighed, rubbing his temples and Caleb quickly jumped in. "Go down the hall, first door on the left."

"Thank you," Lelani said with a smirk and got up from the couch as she walked towards the bathroom.

"She will be the death of me," Ethan stated as he occupied her seat and rubbed his temples. "We might have to put her on tighter security…"

"How? She knows how to disarm almost any kind of charm. She might be a pain Ethan, but she's not stupid." Ian pointed, running a hand through his hair.

"What about our charms?" Tyler piped, everyone looking over at the younger boy.

"What about them?" Jayden asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Well, we're a different covenant. We bear different powers from you, which means she won't know how to disarm anything from us. So why not put some kind of tracking charm or something on her so we know where she is at all times," Tyler suggested, his eyes giving off a bit of hope that his idea won't be rejected.

"That's not a bad idea," Pogue stated looking over at Caleb. "What do you think?"

"We could do it, but it's not for us to decide."

"Try it, we won't know unless we try." Ethan interjected, who looked over to the hall. "…Something doesn't feel right."

"I felt it too," Ian piped as he jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. "Lelani?"

"She's not here," Jayden said suddenly as she huffed. "Little bitch snuck out… she just left me a clue."

Ethan grunted, tugging at his hair slightly. "Where do you think she might have gone?"

"Where else?" Reid said with a smirk. "To the Dells."


	7. The Dells

_**Authors Note: **__Oh geez, after three years I decide I want to update. I felt the need to finish this story since the plot was too juicy for me to just let it lay unfinished and forgotten. So yes, this story is going to get finished, when? I am not 100% sure on. Also, I've been getting a lot of questions about Sarah. Sarah is part of my storyline, and she will be coming in later. No worries. So enjoy loves, and remember to leave a comment. Positive or negative._

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own The Covenant or the boys created from that movie. I own__ the characters I created and this storyline._

* * *

**Chapter Six – The Dells**

Lelani laughed at herself as she walked on the side of the road, looking behind her once in a while to see if a car was coming. So pathetic how they could think they could keep her, Lelani Blair, away from the party at the Dells. Lelani let out a victory howl, arms spread out at her sides as she titled her head back and looked up at the moon. A cool wind blowing through her hair and tossing it around. Lelani looked behind her again, seeing headlights making its way down its road.

She listened to carefully, making sure it wasn't her sister or her brothers – or those annoying Sons of Ipswich. She smirked to herself when felt a different presence, telling her that it wasn't them. She started to walk backwards, thumb stuck out as the car came closer and slowed down as it got near her.

The window rolled down and she looked inside to see who her new friend was.

"What's up?" A blonde boy asked as he smiled at her. "Need a ride?"

"Well, I'm not sticking my thumb out for fun." Lelani replied as she got a better look at him. "Hey I know you, you're that dude… Aaron."

"Yes ma'am I am, and you are?"

Lelani smiled, "Your next big adventure."

With that Lelani opened the car door and hopped into the passenger seat. "To the Dells?"

"To the Dells," Aaron replied with a smirk. He gave the engine a quick rev and headed towards their destination.

* * *

Jayden kept a close eye out the window, looking for anything that could lead to Lelani. She bit her bottom lip, a mixture of annoyance and worry bubbled inside her. If only her younger sister would understand how dangerous the situation was and would stop her reckless acts.

"How far are the Dells?" Ethan asked, looking in the rear view mirror to see Jayden.

"Not too far, it's pretty big though. Lots of kids hang around there too," Jayden replied as she rubbed her eyes. "Ethan, something is wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked, looking around the front as much as he could.

"I don't know, I just feel it." Jayden said, rubbing her temples and looking out the window. "It's almost as if it's depending on Lelani's reckless acts… that's how it feels to me at least."

"Listen I know you don't want to hear this, but I want you to stay in the car when we get there ok?" Ethan stated, looking back at Jayden through the rear view mirror. "Ian, you stay with her."

Ian nodded as Jayden looked over the two. "Just hurry up and find her when you get there, ok?"

"We will," Ethan said as he nodded his head. Making is younger '_sister_' feel better.

Jayden continued to look out the window, feeling the disturbing presence getting stronger the closer they got to the Dells. Feeling her insides heat up and boil, she looked down her fingers as they started to glow a soft red. In the back of her mind she hoped they would get there in time.

"Ethan," Jayden started as she looked up, a view of the Dells previewing itself as they got closer. "Make sure Caleb goes with you, Lelani is warming up to him a bit."

Ethan simply nodded, taking in his surroundings as they got closer to the Dells. The Ipswich boys following not too far behind in Tyler's truck.

"Some wild thing that Lelani is, huh?" Reid stated with a smirk, causing Tyler to look over at him. "What's up baby boy? Got a crush on her or something?"

"No," Tyler mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck and looked out the window.

"This is a serious matter Reid, it's not time for fun and games." Caleb stated, trying hard not to lose his temper with Reid. It was just so hard sometimes.

"Here's what I don't get… she's not taking any of this seriously… so why should we?" Reid said as he looked around the car.

"Reid, what are you talking about?" Pogue asked, rubbing his face and waiting to hear exactly what he had to say.

"We are pretty much putting our lives on the line for her, and she runs off to the Dells where she can most likely be killed, yes? So then, why don't we just let her -"

"Reid you finish that sentence and I promise you, you will regret it." Caleb snarled, feeling himself tense up.

Lelani was a pain and she was making the situation a lot more harder to handle, yes. But she was a human being, just like them. She was a 17-year-old girl who is being restricted and handled against her will, so it made sense that she was acting out. But even if she was making everyone miserable, she didn't deserve to be left alone to die. Or die nonetheless.

"Just like Lelani will understand after night, you will understand that we are in this together." Caleb stated, making it clear that tonight was the last night this nonsense was going to happen. That after tonight, everyone will be in order and follow the rules that are being laid for their own protection. "So until all this blows over, I suggest everyone mature up a little and handle this as if they are their own age."

The car stood silent, with the exception of the radio and the slight hum of the engine. After ten minutes of silence they group finally made it to the Dells. Parking the cars and getting out.

"Hey," Ethan said as he approached Caleb. "Jayden is going to stay behind, it's too dangerous for her to come. Ian is staying with her."

Caleb nodded as he looked over at Tyler who was standing by Reid. "Tyler, I want you to stay behind with Jayden and Ian."

"But… why?"

"Cause I said so," Caleb said as Tyler rolled his eyes, mumbled a _whatever_ under his breath. "Should we start looking?"

Ethan smiled, letting Caleb lead the way and with Pogue and Reid following close behind.

* * *

Lelani chugged the last bit of beer in her cup, swallowing the contents and smiled at Aaron. "So, you going to tell me your name or what?"

"You want my name, don't you?" Lelani teased, her finger tracing the rim of her cup. "How about you get me another cup of beer, and then I'll give you a hint as to what my name is."

Aaron smirked at her, taking her cup and walked to fetch her a beer like she asked. Lelani started to twirl her hair between fingers, softly moving to the music and looking around the many different people there. No signs of anyone she didn't want there, good. Maybe they won't come looking for her after all.

"Here you go sweetheart," Aaron said as he held a cup full of beer towards Lelani. She reached out for it, but he pulled it back.

"Hey now - "

"Name first, darling."

"Lelani Blair," she said as he handed her the beer. Lelani grabbed it, taking a big swig and letting the liquid swish around in her mouth before she swallowed it. "I'm on the soccer team."

"What? I can't really hear… maybe we should go somewhere a little more quiet. Yeah?" Aaron said as he slipped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"Um, ok?" Lelani responded as she was pulled away, moving towards the trees and away from the party. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, not too far Lelani. Just a little bit down from the cars," Aaron replied as he led the way, dragging Lelani with him.

Lelani took another swig from her cup, letting Aaron lead her to whatever place he wanted her to be. When she swallowed her beer, she didn't feel too good. "Hey, maybe we should just stay with everyone else."

"Nah, we're ok here."

Lelani looked around, she could still hear the music and see a bit of the bonfire – but she was far enough from people that she started to rethink her actions. Instead, Lelani took another large gulp from her cup. Aaron looked at her, smiling as she drank her beer. "Yummy?"

Lelani looked over at him, not liking the way he was looking at her. She swallowed the beer in her mouth, looking into the cup. He could have put something in for all she knew, she looked up at Aaron and smiled. "So we're in a quiet place, what now?"

Aaron put his cup down, grabbing Lelani by her waist and pressing her back against the large tree they were standing by. "How about we make out?" Aaron suggested, his fingers moving some of Lelani's bangs out of her eyes.

"Uh… sorry Aaron, I'm not that type of girl to make out with a guy I just met." Lelani replied as she placed her hand against Aaron's chest and slightly pushed him away from her.

"But you knew who I was before tonight, so technically… we didn't just meet." Aaron stated, bring his face closer to hers.

"I said no Aaron," Lelani said calmly, looking him in the eye with her own baby blue eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I can change your mind…"

Aaron brought his face closer to Lelani's, his lips forcefully being pressed against her. Lelani shoved his face away with her hand, tossing the remainder of her beer onto his face after he moved back a little.

"You bitch!" He yelled, coming towards her and shoving her against the tree.

Lelani yelped, feeling the breath getting slightly knocked out of her. She felt her insides unravel, air sweeping through her blood and veins. She pulled her arm back, punching Aaron in the middle of the face causing him to stumble back and giving her a chance to run.

"You don't mess with Lelani Blair, bitch!" Lelani yelled at him, kicking him in the shin before she ran further into the forest and away from Aaron.

She could him yell after her, ever chase after for a little before he eventually gave up and went back to the party. Lelani took in her surroundings, seeing nothing but tall trees and rocks. "Oh god this sucks," Lelani mumbled to herself as she rubbed her eyes and looked around some more.

A chill ran past her, causing Lelani to rub her arms slightly as she looked around some more. A crack echoed throughout the forest causing her to jump and look in every direction. "Leave me alone Aaron!" she screamed, as she hesitantly looked around her.

She tripped over a root, making her fall over and hit the ground with a nasty thud. She screamed as she fell onto her arm, feeling the skin rip and the blood ooze out. Lelani lifted her arm, looking at the gash that ripped through her arm from her elbow to the middle of her arm.

"Ow," she whined as tears started to swell in her eyes. She sniffed as she looked up and froze instantly.

There stood a black figure of a man, standing almost five feet away from Lelani. She gasped, realizing that all around her was turning into ice. When she would breath out her breath would come out in a fog. She looked up at the man, shaking from the cold and the pain in her arm.

"What do you want?" She yelled, staring at the man. "What do you want from me!"

In a quick flash the man turned into a black mist, moving quickly towards Lelani and he reformed in front of her eyes. A flesh figure kneeled in front of her, smiling evilly at her as his hands moved to her neck and his fingertips grazed her skin.

"Your soul," he said as he looked at her, his eyes black as night.

Before Lelani could respond he had his hand around her neck, a yelp escaping her mouth as he tightened his grip on it. The tears ran down Lelani's cheeks, the man's head tilting to the side as he continued to choke her. Suddenly, a huge rock erupted from underneath the man, throwing him into the air and releasing Lelani of the chokehold he had on her. Lelani fell forward, taking in a deep breath and looking over as she saw Ethan run over to her – followed by Caleb, Pogue, and Reid.

"Lelani!" Ethan called out, reaching the injured and cold girl.

"Ethan, she's bleeding." Caleb pointed out, running over to her arm to take a closer a look at the gash.

"Are you ok?" Ethan asked as he cupped Lelani's face in is hands. "Who was that? What happened? What did he say?"

Lelani stared at him with her large blue eyes, tears streaming down as she let out a soft sob. "He wants me Ethan," she cried out. "He's after me."

"Whoever that was, he is long gone." Pogue said after searching the area for mystery man with Reid.

"It's almost as if he just disappeared into thin air," Reid stated.

"That's because he did," Lelani yelled out shakily. "He isn't human, he's far from human! He wants to be human, that's why he tried to kill me!"

"Lelani calm down…"

"No you calm down! Ethan, he said he wanted my soul!"

"Ethan, she needs a hospital." Caleb stated. "She needs one now."

Ethan ran a hand through his hair as Lelani sniffed back a few sobs. He looked over his younger Salem sister and picked her up in her arms.

"We're going to the hospital, we need to get away from this place."


	8. History of the Putnam Bloodline

**_Authors Note: _**_Yay, I finished the next chapter! Took me a while since I had to really think about what I wanted to do and how I wanted to do it. I hope this chapter answers all the questions and wonder my wonderful readers have had. I know some things are like oh, what is this and that - but I promise all the empty holes will be filled. It's all about the timing and planning. But anywho, I hope you enjoy this! Read and review please!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Covenant or the boys created from the movie. I own the characters I created and this storyline._

* * *

**Chapter Seven – History of the Putnam Bloodline**

Ethan scratched the back of his head as he looked over at Lelani's sleeping body, her arm wrapped in bandages and had 12 stitches sewn into them. Small bruises marked her neck from where her attacker grabbed her and tried to kill her. A slight frown came across his face as she twitched a little, wincing in her sleep and moving her face deeper into the pillows. For once in his life, Ethan didn't know what to do. He was utterly clueless and felt so helpless; it was his duty as the Salem older brother to protect and guide his younger siblings.

But how could it be done if he had no idea what to do next?

"You didn't see his face?" Jayden asked who had been sitting in a chair by Lelani's bed most of the night. "You didn't see anything?"

"No, no one saw anything. Not even Lelani," Ethan replied as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "But now we know who the real target is."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Ethan…"

"It doesn't make any of us feel better," Ethan stated as he looked over at Jayden, her amber eyes glowing in the dark. "It's no reason to start panicking or to tell anyone anything."

"I thought we could trust these people," Jayden answered back. "I've seen them around school, they're not bad…"

"We can't risk it Jayden, for Lelani's sake. If anyone knew anything about her… god knows what would happen."

"I have a feeling someone does know about her," Jayden shot back, her eyes glowing more intensely. "Otherwise, why would he want her? Her soul? Something isn't right, something is wrong. We need to do something fast, otherwise things will get completely out of control… we only have four months-"

"I know," Ethan said as he rubbed his face, distress taking over as he looked over the sisters. "Four months until her birthday, I know." Ethan paused for a second as he thought over his next actions, his next words. "Jayden… Ian and I are going back to Salem tonight-"

"Wait, what? You can't go back, we need you." Jayden snapped, looking over at Ethan as looked over at the door. "What the hell do you expect me to do? I can do shit without you guys here."

"I know, but I talked to Caleb. You two can stay with him, at the manor for now." Ethan replied. "I'm going home to find some answers, to speak with your mother and see what she can tell me. I need you to do something for me while we're away; I need you to research anything that has to do with souls or soul snatching."

Jayden nodded her head, "I'll try my best."

* * *

Jayden placed four large books on the table in front of Reid, who had been busy looking at a nudie magazine. "You're disgusting."

"Magazines are books, and I am in a library."

Jayden rolled her eyes as she grabbed the first book from the stack. "Now it's time for some real books, we need to find anything to do with soul snatching."

Reid sighed as he tossed his magazine into his book bag and snatched the second book from the stack. "Soul snatching? Sounds like something from a lame movie."

"Well you know what, it isn't. So for just a couple of hours I need you to stop bitching and help me with this. Do you understand?" Jayden snapped, her eyes glowing and her fingernails changing into the color red. Reid swallowed staring back at her as she opened the book roughly and watched as her eyes scanned over the words. Reid just shook his head, opening his own book and started to look over it.

"Sorry," Jayden mumbled. "This is very important to me is all…"

Reid simply nodded his head at her, for once not being a smart ass and went on with reading his book. After an hour of reading page after page Jayden turned her book to show Reid, who slowly looked up at her from his own book. She pointed to a paragraph and tapped her finger, "What do you know about this family?"

Reid read over it and his eyes slightly widened. Jayden studied him as he looked up at her, blinking slowly. "The Putnams, I didn't know they were in the books too"

"Apparently they are, who are they?"

"They were this family back in 1692; they were part of the Ipswich colony with our ancestors. However, when the covenant took their vow of silence when the witch hunts started the Putnams didn't agree. They got power hungry and were banished, their bloodline just disappeared."

"Just disappeared?" Jayden asked, raising her eyebrows. "Reid, you may lie and fool other girls but I read you like a book. You're hiding things-"

"Just like your own covenant is hiding something…"

"Reid!"

"Shh!" The librarian stared angrily at Jayden as she sighed. "Reid, this is far more serious. My sister's life is on the line; her birthday is in four months…"

"Tyler ascends in two weeks."

"Yeah, my sister may never ascend." Jayden snapped, staring down at Reid who showed emotion or remorse. "Now please, I'm asking nicely… what really happened to the bloodline?"

Reid tapped his finger against the book, contemplating on the situation at hand. "Ok fine. I'll make a deal with you, we go out on a date and I tell you everything."

Jayden slammed her book shut, her coming up to a boil. "Are you freaking serious?"

"Yup."

Five seconds passed. "Fine, no touching, no kissing – none of that crap you pull on those bubble headed girls from school. You got me?"

Reid chuckled closing his book and folded his hands on the table. "We'll discuss that later, now onward with the conversation. A few months ago, back in November we had a bit of a problem…"

"The power disturbance, I felt it. I thought it was you-"

"Well it wasn't," Reid snapped back. "Now you want to hear what happened or what?" Jayden nodded her head, silently waiting for the information that would help pull everything together. "We had a new student come in, remember Chase Collins. Remember him?"

"Yeah, I had Physics with him." Jayden started, something slowly dawning on her. "Wait, you're not saying…"

"Turns out he was a descendent to the Putnam bloodline. Turns out an incubus of John Putnam knocked up a widow named Goody Pope, continuing the mysterious Putnam bloodline. All evidence pointed to Chase; and he didn't fall too far from the Putnam tree. Just as power hungry and lustful for power, he used way more than myself and your sister combined." Reid said, licking his lips for a second before he kept going forward with the story. "Caleb killed him shortly after he ascended on his birthday."

"You saw his body?"

Reid held his breath for a second, Jayden staring at him with her amber eyes and patiently waiting for the yes answer she was hoping for. "The police didn't find… a body."

"So wait, you're telling me somehow you guys sleep at night _believing_ that Chase Collins is dead?" Jayden asked, disbelief soon overwhelming her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"There's no way he was alive, Caleb blew him up to piece-"

"There is no evidence indicating that Caleb indeed blow him to pieces, no body means there is a possibility that Chase made it." Jayden pointed out, opening the book and looking over details she might have missed. "How powerful was Chase? Did he ascend by the time he got here?"

"Yeah he did," Reid replied as he scratched the back of his head. "He even got his dad to will him his power, tried to get Caleb to do the same. Held his girl captive…"

"Girl? What girl?" Jayden asked as she looked up from her book. "Wait… Caleb did have a girlfriend, I saw her… blonde, skinny, Jesus what was her name?"

"I thought you said you never seen us before," Reid said as he looked at Jayden who started to bit her lip. "Fess it up."

"So what if I _knew_ who you were or seen you guys around a couple of times, I'm not the only one-"

"Why would you and your siblings lie?"

Jayden was silent for a second, slowly closing the book again and pushing it away. "Because Lelani sensed you out."

Reid's eyebrows knitted together, a look of confusion washing over his face. "What?"

"Lelani… she – she can sense the airwaves around her, just like she can send a message through them. She felt your presence. Every single one of you, except Chase. I never knew a thing about him until now," Jayden explained as she ran a hand through her hair. "Now that I think about it, it makes no sense as to why she didn't feel him. Especially if he was as powerful as you claimed that he was."

"Are saying maybe, just maybe somehow Chase might have been blocked from Lelani? Possibly the airwaves?" Reid asked, watching as Jayden's face slowly become horrified. "Jesus, you're kidding me."

"We don't know what is coming for her, we never did. If Chase is alive… put there is no way, you didn't even know about us, not even Caleb."

"Chase wasn't one of us."

Jayden stared at the book on the table, watching the ends of slightly start to burn. "Jesus, Jayden! Hey!" Reid snapped his fingers in front of Jayden, snapping her out of her daze and patted out the small fire that started on the book. "What the hell dude?"

"I need to read more," Jayden said as she grabbed another book and flipped it open. "If Chase knew about us, god only knows what other things he knows. Things we don't know about – this shit isn't helping. You read this other book; I'm going to look for more."

"What about our date?"

"Later Reid!"

* * *

Lelani brushed her hair out, looking over her new hair; blonde highlights were removed and now her hair was just plain chocolate brown. She looked at herself in her bathroom mirror before she turned back into her room, packing the brush into her bag. She looked over at Caleb who was sitting on the edge of her bed. "You don't have to do this you know," she said softly. "Letting me stay at your house, no point in endangering your whole family."

"No need to worry Lelani, everyone will be safe at my house." Caleb replied looking over at her as she zipped up her bag. "Ready to go?"

She nodded her head, picking up the bag and hanging it off her shoulder. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It's a little personal."

"I think I can handle it," Caleb replied with a slight smile.

"What happened between you and your girlfriend, Sarah?" Lelani asked, her eyes slightly shining.

Caleb scratched the back of his head, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Wow-"

"I'm sorry, it's just that… I was hanging out with Tyler a couple of days ago and he kind of mentioned something." Lelani stated. "Made me a little curious, kind of adds up too - you look sad all the time."

Caleb smiled slightly, seeing a softer side to Lelani she never showed until now. "Couldn't really handle the secrets of us-"

"She couldn't handle it… or was it you?" Lelani asked, tilting her head to the side slightly and her hair touched her arm. "Sorry… I didn't mean to intrude."

"No, you're right. I couldn't handle it," Caleb confessed and feeling slightly bewildered as to how quickly Lelani figured out the situation. "How did you know?"

"I can read body language really well," Lelani replied. "I want to study psychology when I graduate Spencer."

Caleb nodded, standing up and pushing his hands into his pockets. "Ready to go?"

Lelani nodded, walking towards the door and followed Caleb out into the hallway. "You know, maybe you should talk to her. Maybe she doesn't mind the secrets."

Caleb chuckled, looking down at the floor as he walked towards the entrance and to the car. One thing Caleb started to worry – how did Lelani know so much about people she supposedly didn't know?


	9. Date Nights and Frights

**_Authors Note: _**_My busy life got the best of me once again, plus I had major writers block when it came to this chapter. To be very honest, I'm not very happy with it. I think it's kind of sucky, but all filler chaptes are kind of sucky. Hopefully from here I'll be able to write with much more ease. Thank you for your patience and continuing to read my story. Remember to review, positive or negative - but be mindful and respectful of it please. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Covenant or the boys created from the movie. I own the characters I created and this storyline._

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Date Nights and Frights**

_A soul is the supposed incorporeal essence of a person or living thing. The soul is often believed to exit the body and live on after a person's death – in any way or form._

Lelani stared up at Jayden with soft eyes as her older sister brushed through her hair. "You call me if you need anything, ok? I'll come no matter what."

Lelani nodded her head as Jayden looked at her through the mirror, slowly putting down her brush and turning to look over her younger sister. Jayden slowly moved over to the bed, sitting down next to her and patted her hand. "Hey, everything will be ok. We'll figure this out and everything will go back to normal, you'll even be able to have the dorm back and you can out that large obnoxious poster of that band you like up on the wall." Jayden said as she tried to comfort Lelani, whose baby blue eyes turned to a dark navy blue in the span of three days. "Tyler is coming over, so you can have someone to hang out with later."

Lelani gave her a small smile, wrapping her arms around her sister and gave her hug. "Thank you."

Jayden slightly smiled as she hugged Lelani back, the two soon pulling away from one another. "So… how do I look?"

"Like a cheap whore." Slap. "I was kidding!"

"What a way to break your three day silence," Jayden retorted and looked at herself in the mirror once more. Her skinny jeans met at her waist and her plain white spaghetti strap shirt hugged her top half. "I can't believe I'm going on a date with Reid."

"Yeah, how did that happen again?"

"I made a stupid deal."

"Worst deal you have ever made," Lelani replied as she pulled her legs under her and stared at Lelani. "Have you talked to Ethan and Ian?"

Jayden stood still, wincing in her head – the answer would be no, she had not spoken to Ethan or Ian. They seemed to have disappeared into thin air leaving Jayden and Lelani behind to fend for themselves. Even her own mother seems to not know where the duo went, leaving Jayden to wonder if something bad happened to them. But Lelani couldn't know; no, it was very important she didn't know what was going. She didn't need to know that a possible half dead Chase Collins is after her soul for possible immortality and power domination. No. Lelani needed to be kept safe and secret, especially with a change in attitude in Lelani herself.

"They're still just as clueless as us," Jayden replied as she grabbed her purse and slipped on her black flats on. "I'm ready to get this night over with."

Lelani smiled as Jayden walked towards the door, the younger girl following close behind. The two moved across the hall and down the stairs, where Reid waited by the end. Jayden cleared her throat making Reid looking over her way; a sly smile slowly crawled across his face. Jayden couldn't help but roll her eyes and Lelani slightly giggled. "You two have fun now," Lelani said as she stepped down the last few steps and made her way towards the living room where she could see Tyler sitting on the couch. She flopped herself down next to him and he looked over at her.

"Why hey there stranger," Tyler said with a smile. Lelani smiled back, poking his arm and looking behind her to see if her sister had set Reid on fire.

"Set rules for the night," Jayden said as she pointed her finger at Reid. "Dinner and a movie, nothing else. No touching, no name calling, and no kissing."

"You say that now," Reid said under his breath as Jayden walked down the last few steps and started to head towards the door.

"Remember what I said Lelani!"

"Yeah, I know." Lelani replied. "Have fun!"

Jayden scoffed as she opened the door, walking outside and Reid following close behind her. The door shut close and Lelani looked over at Tyler. "So… what are we going to do tonight?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his messy brown hair, "I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

Lelani pondered on it, tapping her finger on her chin. "Can we get out of this house? I think I've barricaded myself long enough."

"I don't know," Tyler replied with a slight wince. "Caleb told me to not really let you go anywhere."

"Oh," Lelani said softly her eyes dropping slowly. "I didn't know I was supposed to stay in the house."

Tyler felt a wave of guilt wash over him; it really wasn't fair that Lelani had to be put under house arrest. "I tell you what, as long as we don't use in any way we could go get some ice cream and be right back."

Lelani smiled, "Cool! I've always wanted to take a ride in your hummer." Lelani hopped up grabbing Tyler by the arm and attempting to pull him up on his feet. "Come on, the faster we go the faster we can come back!"

Tyler chuckled, getting up on his feet and following the small girl to the doors. Lelani hopped into the passenger seat, looking over at everything with excitement in her eyes. Tyler started the car, looking over at Lelani - she was acting different. "You ok? You're so bubbly and giddy," Tyler pointed out.

"Yeah, I feel fine. I guess I'm a little excited about getting out of that house," Lelani replied as she pulled on her seatbelt. "I do sound a little bubbly, now that I listen to myself talk."

Tyler slightly smiled as he started the car and put it in reverse. To the ice-cream shop they would go.

* * *

Jayden looked up at the signs looking over the movies she was thinking about watching. "I want to see 300."

"Really?" Reid asked as he raised an eyebrow, looking at Jayden as if she was an alien. "You do know what 300 is about, right?"

"Yes, I know what it is about pinhead." Jayden snapped back. "We were having such a nice night, why do you always ruin it by undermining me?"

Reid rolled his eyes, a soft whatever mumbling out of his mouth. But Jayden was right; they were having a nice night. There was no fights or name calling, just dinner and conversation. Until now, when 300 became the subject of the manner. Reid simply walked up the podium where the movie associate was, ordering two tickets for 300 and paid them in cash. "You ready?"

Jayden nodded her head as they walked into the movie theatre together, Reid opening the door for her and letting her walk in first. Jayden's hatred for Reid slowly disappeared once again – he was being adorable and she was a sucker for anything adorable. Jayden kicked herself in the ass; there was no way in hell she was started to actually _like_ Reid Garwin. He was rude, snarky, and had the most beautiful blonde hair she had ever seen.

_Crap. I'm starting to like Reid Garwin._

"Do you want some popcorn?" Reid asked, pointing over at the concession stand. "It's on me."

"Sure," Jayden replied as they walked over together to get the popcorn and a large soda.

Jayden popped some popcorn in her mouth as Reid shoved a whole bunch in his own mouth, the two walking together towards the theatre where their movie was to be shown. "So, what's up with your sister? She's been acting pretty weird lately."

"She's scared is all," Jayden replied as some popcorn made its way to her mouth. "She'll be back to her snarky self soon; it's just how she is."

"That's not what I meant…" Reid said. Jayden looked over at him, stopping suddenly. "What?"

"Are you saying something is wrong with my sister?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Reid started, trying his hardest not to screw this up. They were getting along so well, he wanted to keep it that way. "What I meant was… why is she so special?"

"She hasn't ascended yet-"

"Jayden, come on. I know you guys are hiding something."

Jayden sighed, starting to walk again towards the theatre and Reid walked right beside her. "I really wish I could tell you Reid, but the thing is… I can't. It isn't my place."

Reid scratched the back of his head, giving up on the subject of Lelani. "So why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Because I don't, you going to open the door for me or what?" Jayden said as they stopped right in front of the theatre. Reid slightly smiled, opening the door for her and letting her walk in first – as always.

* * *

The Sex Pistols blasted from Tyler's car radio as raced down the street, the sugar in his body ran jolts of electricity throughout his skin. He laughed as Lelani stuck her head out the window, screaming at the top of her lungs. "I'm having the time of my life with Tyler Simms!"

The wind whipped through Lelani's hair, blowing it in wild directions. She pulled herself back in, looking over at Tyler with a huge smile and rolled the window back up. "What now?"

"I don't know," Tyler replied as he took a curve really hard. "What are you down for?"

"Something dangerous… let's go swimming!"

"Swimming isn't dangerous… well not for me," Tyler replied as Lelani smacked his arm. "You suck!"

"Shut up!" Lelani said with a laugh. "Let's go swimming at the academy."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on, please! I promise this is the one and only thing I'll ask for. I'll behave for the rest of time until everything gets settled." Lelani begged, sticking out her bottom lip. "Please?"

Tyler thought about it, she was so cute. He couldn't help but do what she wanted to do, not just to please her but impress her too. Lelani was so bold, so vibrant and out there. Tyler was not. Tyler, is anything, was the exact opposite of Lelani. So what if they broke into the swimming pool at Spenser Academy? It would only be for a half hour and then they would be safely back in his car, on the way home with no troubles or worries at all.

"Ok, but you have to keep your promise."

"You've got it, now step on it mister!"

Tyler pressed down on the gas, feeling a new adrenaline run its course through his veins and Lelani screaming at the top of her lungs only added more to it. He looked over at her, her eyes wide and fearful. When Tyler looked back over at the road, there a black figure standing in the middle of the road not too far from them. Tyler slammed his brakes, the tires burning against the street but it wasn't enough – the car ran into the body, sending it flying into the windshield and up across the roof of the car. The body rolling and thudding against the metal, soon flying off and hitting the pavement.

Tyler swerved his car to a stop, the two sitting there in mere fear at the idea that they might have killed someone. Tyler gripped his steering wheel as he looked forward, gulping down the little bit of saliva in his mouth. "Are you ok?"

Tyler looked over at Lelani who hadn't said a word, she looked over at Tyler and nodded her head yes. "Ok, you stay here. I'm going to go check it out." Tyler stated as he opened his car door and jumped out of the hummer. He opened the back seat door, grabbing a flashlight from the floor. He heard another car door slam; he looked up to see Lelani missing from the passenger seat. "Lelani?"

"I'm fine, I didn't want you to do this alone." Lelani replied as she walked around the front of the car, meeting with Tyler on the other side. "We're both responsible for this, we do this together."

Tyler nodded as he turned on the flashlight and closed the door. Lelani linked her arm with his, walking slowly towards the body could be lying on the pavement. Lelani imagined it bloody and mangled, his or her arms in twisted forms that it would probably scar them both for life. But when the flashlight ran across the pavement there was nothing there. Tyler ran his flashlight around, moving forward quickly and leaving Lelani a little behind him.

"There's nobody here," Tyler stated.

"But… I saw- we saw someone. And I heard them; I heard them roll across the roof." Lelani exclaimed, looking around for anyone or anything. "Maybe it was an animal and they just ran off-"

"No dude, there was defiantly a person in the middle of the street." Tyler said, looking around with the flashlight. He looked further down the road, trying to see if there was a body a little further back. Maybe it flew farther back then they expected it to? "Do you remember what they looked like?"

Silence followed as Tyler continued to look, he waited a second of two for Lelani replied – but it never came. "Lelani?" Tyler asked as he turned around, pointing the flashlight in her direction. "Lelani!"

Tyler ran over to Lelani who was lying on the pavement flat on her back. Tyler kneeled next to her, picking her up her head slightly and touching her cheek. She was freezing cold and so pale he could see the veins run across her face. "Lelani," Tyler said as he smacked her cheek softly.

He brought his ear to her nose, hearing her let out soft breaths. She was still breathing meaning she was still alive, but barely. Tyler picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the car and placing her in the backseat. Tyler ran his hands through his hair and panic started to run throughout him. What happened? His back was only turned for a few seconds, he didn't hear anything – he didn't even hear her fall. She didn't mention anything about not feeling well; Tyler touched her hand, she grew colder over the few seconds Tyler took to take in what was going on. Tyler didn't know what to do; he didn't know how to react. He shut the car door close and jumped into the driver's seat, starting it and drove to Caleb's house.

"Hang in there Lelani, don't slip away."


End file.
